Chile en tres ritmos
by Loto de Origami
Summary: LatinHetalia. Manuel recorre su geografía musical con tres instrumentos. Menciones del resto de la familia


Ahora recién le voy cogiendo el ritmo a esto (eso de tener alma de anciana XD).

Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Latin Hetalia ni los instrumentos mencionados.

Nombres humanos: Chile/ Manuel Perú/ Miguel México Norte/Pedro España/ Antonio y Argentina/Martín

* * *

><p><strong>Chile en tres ritmos<strong>

**Norte**

El crepúsculo rojo como un corazón encendido cae sobre la pampa, con vientos que calan almas, pero a Manuel no le importa y sigue recorriendo el pueblo fantasma donde vivió, rió, sufrió y murió su gente, donde descubrió el significado de las palabras Ambición, Traición, Abandono y Dolor. Va tocando un charango en cuyas cuerdas vibra el lamento de las ánimas que allí padecieron, entre el desierto y las oficinas vacías, no le importa que por allá, tan cerquita, viva Miguel y vaya a reclamarle la invención del instrumento; así como le da lo mismo ver al peruano enfrente suyo, confundiéndose con un espejismo, acercándose a él, sacando una quena de debajo del poncho y acompañándolo con ese sutil silbido, agudo y melancólico como el quejido del cierzo, porque él también conoce esas tierras y recuerda que su sangre tiñó las calicheras en el pasado.

Se van los dos, internándose en esa noche ahíta de estrellas y música, como pidiéndole perdón a los olvidados en las sequedades del desierto…

**Centro**

No se necesita un motivo demasiado complejo para querer expresar su felicidad, basta con tener un vino en la mesa, el arrollado cocinándose en la hornilla de barro y la dulce paz de su campo; sentir a lo lejos el sonido de sus animales y el susurro del viento entre los árboles frutales más allá del fresco corredor donde se encuentra disfrutando el sopor de la tarde dominical. Basta solo eso, esa sensación de pureza y sencillez, para tomar la guitarra y entonar una cueca solitaria, pero bien cantada.

Y bastan dos canciones para que llegue su cumpa Pedrito con su propia guitarra y le cante uno de esos corridos que tanto se oyen en los campos chilenos.

Y basta que el mexicano y el chileno se entusiasmen con el dueto para que el taita Antonio llegue con su sonrisa luminosa y su guitarra a enseñarles las apasionadas canciones de la vieja España, como antes, recordándoles otras épocas dulcificadas por el prisma del tiempo.

Y basta que los tres hombres comiencen a improvisar una música nueva para que la siesta de los demás se interrumpa definitivamente, se levanten y lleguen todos los hermanos y hermanas, Latinoamérica en pleno armando un carrete, con ritmos cosmopolitas, multicolores, estallen las risas, las suelas levanten el polvo del piso de tierra con los bailarines y el trago corra "como para bañar yeguas"*.

Y basta solo eso, el júbilo espontáneo en una tarde de domingo en el campo, para que Manuel recuerde que no está solo, que tiene una gran y hermosa familia.

**Sur**

Puta que hace frío, piensa el chileno esperando sentado sobre una roca, a ver quién llega primero, si la lluvia que amenaza en esas nubes grises o la persona que debe pasar a buscarlo. No tiene nada que hacer, pero recuerda que anda trayendo el acordeón y lo saca para entrar en calor mientras toca, cantando, llevando vida al fin del mundo con su voz y música, perdiéndose en las notas que flotan a su alrededor medio congeladas.

Del cielo comienzan a caer algunas gotas, pero su cuerpo no las siente, solo entonces se da cuenta de que alguien lo cubre con un manto, alguien que quién sabe cuánto lleva ahí.

Así de embalado estaba.

-¿Hace cuánto que estái aquí?

-Desde que empezaste a cantar ¡lo hacés precioso, che!

-Y no me avistaste, weón barsa, me estaba cagando de frío.

-Ya, mejor vayamos a mi casa y nos tomamos un mate.

-Ya poh.

El argentino lo cubre con su manto para irse así hasta la lancha que los espera, apretaditos bajo la lana para entrar en calor, pensando que más tarde podrá oírlo de nuevo y él mismo lo acompañará con su instrumento y su voz, para capear juntos las crudas noches australes.

* * *

><p>Mis disculpas por lo exiguo y tristón del fic, que me salió de improviso una tarde domingo. Y también me diculpo por lo pobre de la parte de <strong>Sur,<strong> porque a decir verdad, no conozco el sur de mi propio país (culpa del Manu por ser tan largo XD)

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí =D


End file.
